Now I know
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHO KNEW! Three weeks after Gazel tried to seduce Burn and they kissed, Burn wants payback for getting played,but was Gazel really just playing him? Or is there a deeper side to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up! This is a sequel to my story "Who knew", which probably no one remembers (Please read it if you haven't already, or else this story might confuse you).**

**Sooo sorry, I was so busy with school and I also had no inspiration. Anyway, I hope that you like it and please review!**

**Daniëlla: Midori-kun, would have the honor?**

**Midorikawa: Sure. Dani-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Daniëlla: *hugs and kisses cheek* You're so cute!**

…

**Gazel's POV **

It had been three weeks since the…eh… Well let's say event. I did not know what I was thinking! At first it was just to prove him wrong, but then I saw what kind of effect I had on him and I just couldn't think straight. I don't really think that I was thinking at all, and I'm not just talking about the whole kiss on the lap thing, but about _all_ of it.

If you are wondering, yes I do like Burn. Heck I'm 99% sure I'm in love with the guy!

I knew I loved him even before the _'event'_, not that I ever admitted it to myself. I just kept telling myself that it was just a little crush and that it would just blow over.

And then you had that kiss, that amazing kiss. I just can't get it out of my mind! It was just a kiss, no big deal.

… Oh who am I kidding, it was a huge deal!

It wasn't just the fact that it was my first kiss that made it so special, but that it was Burn who kissed me while I was sitting on his lap. Half naked!

What am I going to do? I have to tell someone or I'll explode. But who could I trust with something like this? Then it hit me.

I ran down stairs and entered the living room where everyone was doing… whatever they were doing.

I scanned the room for a certain bluette. I saw her talking to IQ. I ran towards her and quickly dragged her out of the room by her wrist.

We reached my room and when we were inside with the door closed I hastily began to talk. "Clara I'm sorry for just dragging you along without a warning, but this is urgent.".

Clara seemed to have recovered from her state of shock and asked "What's the matter Gazel?".

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then I started "Do you remember that fight Burn and I had three weeks ago?".

She nodded and I continued "Well…uhm…I…". I couldn't do it.

She looked at me and asked "You what?".

Come on, say it. This is Clara, you can trust Clara. Say it! "I seduced Burn." I muttered under my breath.

She stared at me and said "Sorry?". I sighted "I seduced Burn." I said a little louder this time. I knew we were in my room and we were alone, but anyone could be eavesdropping.

"You what?!" she yelled in complete shock. I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud." I said. She calmed down and said in a hushed tone "You tried to seduce Burn?".

"I didn't try, I succeeded." I said. She looked at me in utter shock and asked "Does that mean that you two… Well, you know… Did it?".

My eyes went as wide as humanly possible as I tried to keep that image out of my head, not that it was an unpleasant image, not at all. My face was as red as a tomato and I furiously shook my head.

"No! No we didn't. But… we might have if I hadn't left." I whispered. She stared at me and said "Tell me everything that happened.".

And I did, everything. _**(Again, read my other story "Who knew")**_.

After I was finished she looked at me with a frown on her face as she asked "Why did you do it?".

I sighted, the reason why sounded normal at first, but the more I thought of it, the more I realized it was nonsense. "Burn said I was ugly and that I could never get a guy turned on, so I-".

"Seduced him to prove him wrong, right?" she said with her a frown. "Look, from your point of view I can understand it, but would you really go that far as to crawl on top of him half naked?" she asked.

My cheeks turned crimson, knowing that I will have to confess my love for Burn to someone else for the first time. Of well, at least it's Clara.

I let out a breath and said "I don't think I did _that_ part and everything after because I wanted to prove him a point. I… I think I- No wait I _know_ I… love him.".

The blue haired girl gasped. "But-but the two of you, you-you always fight!" she said.

I looked down and said nothing, and neither did she. After two minutes of silence Clara spoke "So, what are you going to do now?".

I shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe I should just pretend it never happened.".

Clara frowned "Do you think you can?".

**Burn's POV**

Agh! It's been three weeks already! What am I gonna do? Ok, I know _what_ I'm gonna do, but how? How do I get even?

As I was thinking about it I noticed subject of my thoughts run into the room and drag Clara away. What was that about? Oh well.

Back to the plan. I have to get even with her, she played me, used me. She has to pay.

As I thought of it I felt pain inside my chest. I got up and walked to my room. I walked through the hallway when I heard hushed voices come from one of the rooms.

I looked at the door, and immediately recognized it as Gazel's room. I put my ear against the door and listened to the voices inside, Gazel and Clara.

"_Why did you do it?" _I heard a voice say. Huh? What are they talking about?

"_Burn said I was ugly and that I could never get a guy turned on, so I-" _My eyes went wide, that was unmistakably Gazel's voice.

"_Seduced him to prove him wrong, right?" _I felt my heart break again. So it really did mean nothing to her.

With pain in my heart I walked to my room. When I was inside and the door was closed I stumbled over to the other side of the door and punched the wall. My hand hurt like hell, but I didn't care.

I felt something warm and wet slide down my face, I caught one of them and realized they were tears. "Dammit why am I crying?!" I said angry.

Suddenly I got an idea. I knew how to take revenge, I knew what do.

**The next morning**

I was exhausted, I had been up all night working out the plan. I was ready. But being this tired, I don't know if it'll work out.

Luckily Hitomiko noticed how tired I was and let me sleep till the afternoon. After some good sleep I was well rested and ready to set the plan in action.

I waited until it was 1 o'clock. Today everyone was going to the park, that would be the time I put my plan into action.

I told Hitomiko that I wasn't feeling well so I got to stay home. I managed to get Gazel alone and told her needed to talk to her. After telling Hitomiko that she'll catch up with them later she followed me to my room.

I could tell she was getting more nervous as we walked towards my room. "Listen Burn, I know this is about what happened three weeks ago, but listen-" she said, but I cut her off by putting my finger over her lips. It seemed to work.

I grabbed her hand and led her inside. Once we were inside I closed the door and took of my shirt. This startled her, "Burn, what are-".

"It's so hot in here." I said with a sly grin plastered all over my face. I walked towards her, and she just kept backing away until she was standing against the wall.

"Burn, listen to me.".

I just smiled as I closed the space between us, her body was now stuck between mine and the wall. "I have something much more fun in mind than talking." I said with a wicked smile.

She opened her mouth again to talk, I saw this as an opportunity. My lips crashed on hers and I let my tongue slide inside. She kept trying to push me away, but I was stronger.

I let go of her mouth and moved to her neck. She gasped, but that soon turned into moans. I licked her neck and even gave it a little bite.

"Burn… Stop…" she said in between her moans. Even though she told me to stop, I could tell that a part of her was enjoying this. I chuckled. Thanks to fate she was wearing a button-down t-shirt today. I slowly started to unbutton it.

"Burn… Don't…" she said. I smiled. "Why? It's not like I haven't seen you without your shirt before." I said.

I kept unbuttoning her shirt as she tried to struggle. I had unbuttoned the first. And the second. And the third.

Gazel kept struggling and telling me to stop. I moved my hands to the fourth button, but then,

"HARUYA!" I stepped back and looked at the white haired girl in shock. And what I saw made me forget everything else, her glassy eyes, her tearstained cheeks and the fear on her face. It broke my heart.

Before I knew it she had ran past me and out of my room. I hated myself, she told me to stop, I should have listened. It doesn't matter it was payback, I should have stopped when she told me to.

I had to make it up to her, but first I had to apologize.

I walked to her room and knocked, no response. I knocked again and still no response. After knocking for the third time with still no response I opened the door very gently and saw Gazel sitting on the floor next to her bed, crying.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, which made her back away from me.

I sighted, "I'm sorry Gazel, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me." I said with guilt and gentleness in my voice.

She looked up at me and said "You proved your point ok, I'm sorry.".

I looked at her confused, but then I remembered why I had done this.

I looked at her for a minute without saying anything, but then asked "Why did you do it in the first place?". I knew the reason why, I just needed to hear it from her.

She sniffed, "Because of what you said. I wanted to prove you wrong.".

"So you tried to seduce me to prove a point? Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a girl seduce you like that, to kiss you and then just walk away like it meant nothing to her?".

"I know it's no excuse, but girls can do stupid stuff when they are hurt." She said, still not looking at me.

"Did I really hurt you that much?" I asked.

She stood up and looked at me "How would you feel if the person you love says something like that to you?! You just called me undesirable.".

I froze as her words kept replaying in my head. She… loves me?

"You love me?" was all I could say.

She looked away and said "That kiss did mean something to me, it meant more to me than you'll ever understand. Not only was it my first kiss, but it was my first love who took it from me.".

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

"When I sat on your lap I wasn't really thinking, I saw what kind of effect I had on you and I couldn't control myself. And then we kissed and I got scared." She explained.

I was confused. "Scared of what?".

"Of being disappointed. I was scared of getting my hopes up and then to find out that it was all just lust." She said as the tears started to come again.

Before she noticed what I was doing I had grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Listen to me Gazel, I would never kiss you just out of lust. After what happened I couldn't stop thinking about you, I started to notice every move you made, every detail of your pretty face. It took me two weeks to figure it out but then I knew.

I love you Fuusuke." I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and asked "You do? You mean it?".

I nodded and smiled. Then Gazel started to cry again, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"I love you too Haruya." She said as soon as she had stopped crying.

With one arm warped around her shoulders and with the other hand I cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and that was all I needed to start leaning in.

Our lips touched and it was like everything faded away. She tiptoed a little so that we were about the same height. She put her arms around my neck as we continued to kiss.

Of all the three kisses that we shared this one was the best, it was pure and loving instead of fierce and, in one occasion, forced.

I loved her, she loved me and that's all there is to it.

We broke the kiss but remained in each other's embrace. She put her head on my chest and said "You know you're still not wearing a shirt, right?".

I chuckled and said "I kinda forgot 'bout that.".

She looked at me and tiptoed, and when our lips were just about to touch she said "I don't mind, you look sexy without your shirt.".

I smiled and gave her a pack on the lips. Suddenly we heard the door slam and the voices of our fellow orphans. We went down stairs to see everyone was back.

"Gazel you didn't come to the park." Hitomiko said. "Well yeah… uh… something came up." She _explained_. And I could swear Gazel and Clara making eye contact just then, Gazel seemed to nod and Clara just smiled at her. More surprising, at me too. I guessed she knew, so I smiled back.

Everyone walked into the dining room for dinner. When everyone was gone and Gazel walked away to I quickly hugged her from behind and said "Oh by the way, you're not undesirable. You are the most beautiful girl that has ever walked this earth.".

She kissed my cheek and smiled, and I knew I did in fact have the most beautiful girl ever.

_**~The End~**_

**It's 03:00 am when I'm writing this, 'cause I didn't allow myself to go to sleep until I finished this. I know my readers from Who knew wanted a sequel, so I hoped it was as good as you hoped. Please review! **

**XXX Love D.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT! SOPA fucks us all

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A FUCKING WARRRRR!


End file.
